


A Sea of Molten Silver

by ConstantCacoethes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantCacoethes/pseuds/ConstantCacoethes
Summary: Levi turned his focus outside the window to the foggy horizon and watched the rising sun."It looks like a sea of molten silver," Eren said. "I wish it were a sea of molten silver."





	A Sea of Molten Silver

The sky outside Levi’s window stretched long and grey. Inside his study the air was chilly and damp with last night’s rain, and the fire opposite his desk blazed hot and bright. At the table tucked against the wall he and Eren sat across each other. Levi rested his chin in his hand and studied the potted red rose that sulked atop the window sill. 

“Do you want a cup of tea?” Eren asked, a courtesy. His hair was mussy from fitful sleep and the tip of his nose was rosy. 

“Sure,” Levi said. 

“I’ve never had this tea before.” 

“Hange likes weird teas,” Levi explained. 

“I thought she didn’t like tea.” 

“She does,” Levi said. “But only if it’s weird.” 

Levi took a sip. It tasted fruity. He turned his focus outside the window to the foggy horizon and watched the rising sun. The sea looked especially sullen against the sliver of bright yellow light. 

“It looks like a sea of molten silver,” Eren said. 

“It looks like a sea of dirty water,” Levi corrected. 

“The sun makes it look shiny.” 

“The sun makes it look depressing,” Levi said. “The sea is just dirty and depressing.” 

Eren looked at the potted red rose. “It’s dying,” he said. “I watered it, but it’s still dying.” 

“Flowers usually die.” 

“Mikasa gave me it.” 

“She can get you another one,” Levi said. “You can grow another flower.” 

Eren looked at his hands. “I don’t want another flower,” he whispered. 

Levi fiddled with his sleeve. Beneath the table Eren tangled their legs together, and Levi slouched in his seat. His feet were cold. The warmth of the fire felt so far away. 

“I know I shouldn’t have done it,” Eren said. “I know I shouldn’t have. I know I should have told you. But I couldn’t.” 

Levi closed his eyes. “You couldn’t.” 

“I couldn’t,” Eren said. He paused. “I couldn’t. You know I couldn’t.” 

Levi tipped his head back. “No,” he said. “I don’t know.” 

Eren fell silent. Levi listened to the crackle of the fire and counted every beat of his heart. He counted twenty, lost count, and counted twenty more. Eren’s touch did not recede. 

Levi opened his eyes. “Shadis kept secrets like that once, too,” he said. 

Eren looked away. “I know.” 

“Erwin kept secrets like that,” Levi continued. “The King and Rod Reiss and Historia’s Titan friend did—” 

Eren gritted his teeth. “I know.” 

Levi paused. “Did you think we’d hurt Historia?” 

“I didn’t know,” Eren said. “I didn’t know for sure. You can never know for sure.” 

Levi drained the rest of his tea. Eren looked out at the dawning sky. “I wish we could go back,” he said. “I wish things were still simple.” 

Levi looked into his empty cup. “When things were simple, we had no chance. You know that better than anyone.” 

Eren swallowed. “I know,” he said. “I know.” 

Silence fell again. Levi watched the sun creep up the sky. 

Then Eren put his head in his hands. “I don’t know what to do,” he said. His voice was trembling. 

Levi was still holding his cup. “No one ever knows what to do.” 

“Erwin knew what to do.” 

“Erwin never knew what to do. No one ever knows what to do. But they still do it.” 

Eren looked through his fingers. “Do what?” 

“Do _things,”_ Levi said. “Do—do anything, do whatever they can. Because they know they can’t sit still.” He paused. “You can’t sit still.” 

“Yea,” Eren’s hands fell away. “I can’t.” He swallowed. “I couldn’t.” 

“You couldn’t,” Levi affirmed. 

Eren looked back outside. “I wish it were a sea of molten silver,” he whispered. 

“If it were, silver wouldn’t be special.” 

Eren met his eyes. “Yea,” he breathed. “Yea, I guess it wouldn’t.” 


End file.
